This invention relates to a table with folding legs which is steady and permits the folding of the legs by means of a new and improved positively operating mechanism which occupies a minimum amount of space and contains a relatively small number of operating parts.
Tables with folding legs are well known and many patents have been issued describing such tables as, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,093,095; 3,245,364; 3,554,141; 3,662,694; 3,945,328; 3,991,687 and 3,993,005.
As will be seen from the disclosures of the foregoing patents, many attempts have been made to solve the problems of making tables with folding legs which are not wobbly and which can be assembled easily and dissembled easily without pinching the fingers of the user and without the use of special tools.